Misty's Interview with the Ronin Warriors
by Lady Sekmet
Summary: mild 'cussing' i think... today is not a good day for interviewer misty.


Interview with the Ronin Warriors: 

Misty: "Welcome! This week, we have with us a special group of defenders of the earth, the Ronin Warriors! Please take a seat."   
Everyone looks at Ryo.   
Ryo: Sits down, closest to Misty. "Thank you." He looks at the others.   
Rowen: Sits down next, book in hand and begins to read.   
Sage: Looks over to what Rowen is reading and shrugs, sitting next to the blue-haired genius.   
Cye: Hauls Kento over to the seats and then sits down patting the seat next to him and holding a hamburger in the other hand. "Here Kento…" he waves the burger. "Now sit and be a good boy."   
Kento: Grabs the burger and sits down. "Fine!"   
Misty: "Now is everyone settled down?"   
Ryo: "Yes we are! And how are you today?"   
Sage: Throws a wry look at Ryo. "Hey! That was MY line!"   
Cye: "Please! Don't fight, we're on tv remember!"   
Kento: Looks around, suddenly frightened. "TV?!? Where?!" He starts to get up.   
Cye: Grabs Kento's arm and pulls him back to his seat. "Stay! Here. More food."   
Misty: Sweatdrops and reads off a question. "Okay… Here's our first question from one of your loyal fans. How exactly do you make your living? Besides fighting the evil dynasty and its subsidiaries."   
Ryo: Opens his mouth to answer, but Rowen beats him to it.   
Rowen: "Actually, each of us has separate jobs and earns our own living." He turned back to reading.   
Ryo: Smirks and goes on to say what he was going to say before he was rudely interrupted. "Well, Misty. Rowen's statement is true. Each of us do earn our own and we--"   
There was a crash back stage. The screen displays "Stand By" and a long beep is heard.   
Misty: "Sorry about the interruption, we are now back on air."   
In the background, shouts were being fired rapidly. The camera zooms out from Misty and displays the whole scene.   
Mia: Stands over Ryo, waving her finger at him. "What do you mean WORK?!? You mean you actually earn some money-?!"   
Ryo: "But… we do. You know. It goes into the warrior fund." He gulps.   
Mia: "Oh. Wow!" fakes enthusiasm, "And let me guess. You head the sulking department at the local mall, Rowen reads at the library, Sage crowds the hair stylist all day, Kento clears the refrigerator for a living, and Cye freaking stares at his fish! You guys must make a lot of yen then!!!"   
Rowen: Blinks, "Ah do not read library books! I finished the whole selection a couple of years back!"   
Sage: "Yeah. And we all know what happened the last time you tried getting into the bookstore!" Grins.   
Rowen: Sighs a mushroom cloud, "It wasn't mah fault! The storekeeper…"   
Ryo: "Yeah yeah! That's what you say."   
Kento: Amid bites, "That's…*crunch*… Not fair! You're not… *munch*… even giving us a chance!"   
Misty: Meanwhile pulls Mia a chair.   
Mia: To Misty, "Thank you. At least someone in here has some manners." To the guys, "Give you a chance?! That's what I've BEEN doing. Ever since the dynasty appeared, that's all I did. And what did you give in return? You trash my pad, and squander away my money! Ryo… do you have any idea how many burn spots I have on my carpet? Rowen! I still have nitrogen burns on my lawn!!! And Cye, I want that whale out of the lake! I mean it!!! Sage…"   
Sage: Looks up. "Uh-oh. I don't wanna hear it." Claps his hand over his left ear.   
Cye: "Jawbreaker? But Mia…" whines, "He likes it there! Besides, the poachers--"   
Ryo & Rowen: "Burn spots?" Looks at each other.   
Ryo: "I didn't burn anything… did I?"   
Rowen: "It's for the advancement of science!"   
Kento: "Guys. I'm hungry."   
Everyone stares at Kento.   
Kento: "But I am!"   
Cye: sighs and drags Kento off stage.   
Misty: "That's nice. And here's the n--"   
Mia: "I'm not finished yet!!!"   
--Commercial Break—   
--End Commercial Break—   
Mia: "—ettin rid of that 'cat'--"   
Misty: Calmly stands up, "Welcome back. In case you just tuned in, we 'were' having an interview with the Ronin Warriors."   
Ryo: "No! You wanna start something Mia?!?"   
White Blaze: Jumps into the stage with Yuli on his back. "Rrrrrrrr…"   
Yuli: "Hey you guys! Did you see Kento backstage? He's eating a whole truck load of food!"   
Rowen: Reads on, paying no attention whatsoever to the rest of the world.   
Sage: "Really?! Let's see it!" Quickly dashes off-stage.   
Mia: "Yeah, you startin something?"   
White Blaze: "rrrrrrrRRROoOAaaaaAARRRrrR!"   
Mia & Ryo: "Stay out of this White Blaze!"   
Cye: "Ohhhhh boy… Here we go again… Guys, if we work tog--" gets drowned out by the others.   
Misty: "That's IT!!!" walks up to the camera "I GIVE UP!" calms slightly, "Please tune in next time—Aargh! What the-?!"   
White Blaze: glomps Misty as he tries to get away from an angry Mia with an industrial sized rubber band. 

And as all things must… THE END!   



End file.
